Razão
by Kuroimi
Summary: Eles encontraram suas razões um no outro, durante uma relação quase impossível. Mas o quase... Não é totalmente. [FANFIC DEDICADA À LARRY A. K. MCDOWELL . Excelente autora, recomendo a todos] [Deidara e Temari]


**Razão**

Ele não era uma pessoa perfeita. E as suas imperfeições acabaram conquistando-a. Ela não era uma pessoa perfeita. E por não ser, acabou se apaixonando.  
Deidara, o Artista da Akatsuki, contra Temari, a impaciente irmã do Kazekage.

"Jamais iremos nos separar"

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence... Por enquanto...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Songfic baseada na música "The Reason" (Hoobastank).**

_Dedicada à Larry A. K. McDowell.  
__O que seria desse site sem você?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_**I'm not a perfect person  
**__**There're many things I wish I didn't do**__**"**_

O olho azul fixou-se no olhar esmeralda, profundo, determinado, vitorioso, e um sorriso surgiu na face pálida. Um sorriso sincero.

A morte do Kazekage foi o motivo que fez o caminho dele cruzar-se com o dela e, se pudesse voltar atrás, ele faria tudo de novo.

Apenas para poder presenciar aquele olhar mais uma vez.

"_**But I continue learning  
**__**I never meant to do those things to you**__**"**_

O brilho arrogante nos olhos verdes diminuiu por alguns instantes, enquanto seus lábios curvavam-se discretamente ao observar o sorriso sincero dele.

E ele sentiu o tempo parar ao ver aquilo. O primeiro sorriso que ela lhe dirigia.

Se a vida lhe desse outra chance... Ele faria tudo de novo.

Apenas para poder presenciar aquele sorriso... Mais uma vez.

"_**And so I have to say before I go  
**__**That I just want you to know"**_

Os lábios dela abriram-se lentamente e a voz, aquela voz que ele tanto adorava, pronunciou seu nome num tom baixo. Um sussurro desafiador.

- Deidara...

"_**I've found a reason for me  
**__**To change who I used to be**__**"**_

Ele prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos por breves instantes, tentando guardar aquele momento para sempre na memória. Ainda sem encará-la, ele despregou os lábios, para respondê-la no mesmo tom.

- Temari...

"_**A reason to start over new  
**__**And the reason is you"**_

A garota arriscou dar dois passos, diminuindo a distância entre eles, sentindo o coração acelerar ao vê-lo repetir seu gesto. A distância ainda mais curta.

- Isso não é correto... – Ela murmurou.

- Nada mais é.

"_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
**__**It's something I must live with everyday**__**"**_

Apenas alguns passos os separavam. Não desviavam mais os olhares, prendendo-se nas teias invisíveis que eles mesmos tinham tecido.

No começo ela o olhara com ódio, culpando-o pelas lágrimas que, secretamente, ela derramara por Gaara. O sofrimento impedindo-a de enxergar o quanto Deidara se arrependia de ter feito aquilo.

Arrependia-se, mas faria tudo de novo.

"_**And all the pain I put you through  
**__**I wish that I could take it all away**__**"**_

Aprendeu a olhá-lo com compaixão durante aquela missão. Fora encarregada de levar uma mensagem à Konoha e, durante a viagem, o destino a fez encontrar-se com ele.

Ao primeiro movimento dele, Temari abriu o leque e assumiu a posição de ataque. Mas ao perceber quem era, Deidara apenas sorriu com tristeza, murmurou um pedido de desculpas, quase inaudível, e mergulhou entre as árvores da densa floresta em que estavam.

Depois disso, ele tornou-se protagonista dos principais pensamentos da Kunoichi.

"_**And be the one who catches all your tears  
**__**That's why I need you to hear**__**"**_

- É errado... – Ela repetiu, encarando o azul profundo do olho do Akatsuki.

- Só é errado se nós quisermos que seja, Temari – Garantiu ele, acabando com a distância entre eles e envolvendo a Kunoichi num abraço.

- Somos inimigos! – Ela tentou argumentar, agarrando-se a ele quase com desespero.

- Só somos inimigos... Se nós quisermos ser... – Sussurrou ao ouvido dela, sentindo-a estremecer.

E ela não queria que fossem.

"_**I've found a reason for me  
**__**To change who I used to be**__**"**_

Os dois sabiam que, por mais que Deidara negasse, aquela relação era quase impossível. Querendo ou não, eles eram inimigos e aquilo não mudaria por causa da vontade deles.

Mas eles queriam acreditar... Desejavam acreditar que o amor venceria aquela barreira.

Eles tinham mudado um pelo outro. Temari abandonara, quase completamente, seu orgulho tolo e exagerado, permitindo-se amar e ser amada... E demonstrar esse sentimento.

E Deidara... Também engolira parte do seu orgulho, aprendendo a agüentar a personalidade explosiva de Temari e a lidar com seu jeito arisco e praticamente indomável.

"_**A reason to start over new  
**__**And the reason is you**__**"**_

- Você... Acredita na vida, após o amor? – A voz hesitante e insegura de Temari quebrou o silêncio, enquanto ela permanecia com o rosto escondido no peito do Akatsuki.

A pergunta pegou-o de surpresa, mas ele imediatamente compreendeu. Ela referia-se, indiretamente, ao fato de terem que se separar algum dia. Deidara sorriu para si mesmo, abraçando a garota mais forte, enquanto acariciava o cabelo dela.

- Não existe vida depois de você, Temari... – Respondeu sinceramente, desejando, com todas as suas forças, que a garota compreendesse o que ele quis dizer.

_"Jamais iremos nos separar"_

"_**I'm not a perfect person  
**__**I never meant to do those things to you"**_

O silêncio que se instalou, novamente, depois da resposta do Akatsuki foi quebrado por uma voz distante, que chamava o nome de Temari. Ela afastou-se rapidamente, reconhecendo a voz do irmão.

- Gaara... – Murmurou ela, desviando o olhar para o chão.

Deidara mordeu o lábio inferior. Sempre que Gaara era mencionado, eles lembravam-se do episódio desagradável que acontecera no passado.

Inevitavelmente o clima ficava pesado. Deidara arrependia-se e Temari se entristecia.

"_**And so I have to say before I go  
**__**That I just want you to know"**_

- É melhor você ir, Kunoichi… - Murmurou ele, olhando-a com tristeza.

Outro sorriso apareceu nos lábios da garota. Como nenhum deles era mestre em mostrar seus sentimentos abertamente (além de serem orgulhosos demais para admiti-los), os apelidos "carinhosos" que arranjaram um para o outro eram simples e com baixo índice de romantismo.

- Nos veremos de novo, Akatsuki? – Indagou ela, ainda sem encará-lo, aumentando o sorriso.

"_**I've found a reason for me  
**__**To change who I used to be"**_

Ele também sorriu ao uso do apelido e segurou delicadamente o queixo da garota, levantando seu rosto, fixando seu olhar carinhoso no olhar interrogativo dela.

- Sempre que quiser, Kunoichi...

Sem esperar a reação dela, Deidara adiantou-se, unindo seus lábios num beijo terno.

"_**A reason to start over new  
**__**And the reason is you"**_

Separaram-se sorrindo, sabendo que aquele, decididamente, não seria o último encontro.

Ela caminhou até a árvore em que deixara apoiado seu leque, colocando-o nas costas e virando-se para observar Deidara mais uma vez. Sorriu para ele e mandou um beijo, acenando com a mão em seguida, antes de virar-se e começar a caminhar na direção da voz do irmão.

Mas antes que pudesse dar o terceiro passo, uma mão agarrou seu pulso com força, mas sem perder a delicadeza. Ela virou-se confusa, encarando o olhar safira de Deidara. Ia abrir a boca para perguntar o que tinha acontecido, quando ele se adiantou.

- Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar... – Começou, em um tom profundo e melancólico que, mesmo sem querer, fez os olhos de Temari marejarem. – Um lado meu que você não conhecia. Uma razão para tudo que eu faço... – Abraçou-a mais uma vez. – E a razão é você.

E Temari deixou as lágrimas correrem livres diante da declaração de Deidara.

Quando se encontrou com Gaara e Kankurou, o ruivo imediatamente perguntou o que tinha acontecido para fazê-la chorar. Ela sorriu, entre lágrimas, e respondeu que aquela seria a reação de qualquer um ao encontrar a razão para ser feliz.

**_"I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you"_**

**FIM**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Reason – Tradução**

_Não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
__Há muitas coisas que eu não gostaria de ter feito  
__Mas eu continuo aprendendo  
__Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você  
__E então tenho de dizer,antes de partir  
__Que só quero que você saiba_

_(Refrão)  
__Encontrei uma razão pra mim  
__Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
__Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo  
__E a razão é você  
__  
Estou mal por ter te machucado  
__É algo com que tenho de viver diariamente  
__E com toda a dor que te causei  
__Espero poder levá-la embora  
__E ser aquele que segura todas as suas lágrimas  
__É por isso que eu preciso que você ouça_

_(Refrão)  
__Encontrei uma razão pra mim  
__Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
__Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo  
__E a razão é você_

_Não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
__Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você  
__E entao tenho de dizer,antes de partir  
__Que só quero que você saiba_

_(Refrão)  
__Encontrei uma razão pra mim  
__Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
__Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo  
__E a razão é você_

_Encontrei uma razão pra mostrar  
__Um lado meu que você não conhecia  
__Uma razão para tudo o que faço  
__E a razão é você_

**-----------**

Aqui está...  
Para quem não percebeu... A última fala do Deidara é a última parte da música. XD

Fanfic inteiramente dedicada à Larry A. K. McDowell, que eu considero uma das melhores autores desse site. o.o

Eu comecei a assistir Naruto recentemente... n.n'' Mas a presença da Larry também foi/é constante em Saint Seiya (que, por acaso, foi onde a gente se conheceu xD). Eu sempre gostei das fanfics dela e, como atualmente ela está meio/totalmente viciada em Naruto... Nada mais justo que uma fanfic desse anime. xD

Larry... Espero que goste da fic :)  
Eu me empenhei **muito** para escrevê-la e fazê-la ser uma fanfic digna de você!  
Espero que tenha conseguido.

**P.S.: **Por que "The Reason"?  
Porque numa conversa no MSN a Larry me disse que adorava essa música.

Por que Deidara/Temari?  
Porque esse é o atual casal número 1 na lista de casais da Larry (de acordo com a própria).

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

**Kuroimi  
****(Sasori-Danna – Tsukiaka XD)**


End file.
